The invention relates to a method for charging a battery by rectangular current pulses alternately taking a first amplitude during a first period and a second amplitude, different from the first one, during a second period. This method comprises determination of a first slope value representative of the variation of the voltage at the terminals of the battery versus time, from successive measurements of said voltage during each first period.